Luan Arden
"Leaving Stuff Around Can Harm Other Animals, Pick Up, Bin It, Recycle It, Give The Thing Another Life" - Luan Luan Arden (Bayle24448) is an eco-friendly, nerdy fox. Biography Luan Arden, one of the youngest pupils at B.T.L, was born on September 21st 2002, making her approximately 15 years old. She is very caring for the environment. Starting off at 10, at her old school, Luan was elected to become one of the schools eco warriors. Since then, Luan has remarked 'Leaving Stuff Around Can Harm Other Animals, Pick Up, Bin It, Recycle It, Give The Thing Another Life'. Personality Luan is very eco-friendly and caring. She is prone to get upset and frustrated whenever people don't recycle, chop down trees, be rude to her or be rude to the environment. Luan loves her signature color, green, since it matches trees. Luan has a taste for everything about the environment. Even though Luan is typically clever, people call her a 'show off' and when she got elected to be a School Councillor, an arctic wolf threw a tantrum over it. As well as loving the environment, she loves to do dance and gymnastics. Appearance Luan has white skin, with blank white highlights on her tail, and across her nose. She has brown, wavy long hair usually held in a high ponytail with a green plaid scrunchie. Luan has bangs which are pushed to the side, showing the middle of her forehead. She has prominent buck teeth, which sport blue braces on her upper and lower teeth. To see clearly, she wears purple glasses with watermelons all over them. Luan's everyday outfit depends on the seasons. For Spring, she wears a green tie-dye shirt with a tree on it, along with blue shorts, green stripy socks and red high top sneakers. For Summer, she will wear a white tank top with a tree on it, with a green plaid skirt, with the same shoes and socks. As Autumn arrives, she will wear a raglan green and white shirt with a tree on it, and blue jeans (same shoes and socks). For Winter, she will wear a green parka with a tree on it, and black tracksuit bottoms. Under her parka, she wears a long sleeved green stripy shirt with a tree on it. This season is the only change of her footwear, as she wears green knee socks, and brown boots. Her nightwear consists of orange plaid pajamas, no socks, and snow leopard slippers (for Autumn and Winter), sometimes a green tree t-shirt with white shorts, only with trees on them and nothing on her feet (for Summer and Autumn). For swimming, she has a bikini with a green tree and dark green on the bottom. When she does dance or gymnastics, she wears a dark blue crop top with a kawaii watermelon on it and matching dark blue shorts. For special occasions, Luan will wear a green dress, green boots (she doesn't like wearing high heels because they hurt her) and a french braid. Theme Songs of Luan Don't Stop Believin' - Journey Penguins - Koit Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran Mean Girls - Rachel Crow Hard Knock Life - Annie Eco Friendly Song - It's Time To Change Heal The World - Micheal Jackson The Nature Song - Koit The Missing Emoji Song Feel The Light - Jennifer Lopez On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez Angels - Robbie Williams Shine - Take That Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis Everytime You Go Away - Paul Young Love Of The Common People - Paul Young Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac Don't Speak - No Doubt Tragedy - Steps What's Up - 4 Non Blondes 5, 6, 7, 8 - Steps Q&A with Luan Have you got any enemies? Willow, Holly, Ally, April, Draco, Max Montgomery, Mackenzie, Hayley, Chesca, Ashlynn, and Abby. Why are they your enemies? Willow - Willow was really rude to me, got everyone to ruin my den, and just ruined my whole life. Holly - Holly was horrible to me and Clover, bullied us and got Willow on us to hurt us. Ally - Ally, a horrible b.r.a.t (bored, rude, annoying, turd) Trivia * Luan is part of B.T.L's School Council * Her best friends are Dove Skywalker, Clover Evergreen and Lexi Bridgewater. (Tauross and cutie3672). * Luan has had braces since she was 12. * She has 2 older siblings (Willow and Max) and 2 younger siblings (Katie and Leslie) making her the middle child of her family (Arden Family). * According to her Q&A, Luan's favourite food is spaghetti bolognese. * Luan is British, and has a pure British accent. * Luan has a sidekick (plushie) called Buddy. Buddy is a green speech bubble. * Buddy has been with Luan since she was 1. * Luan used to have leg disorder, meaning she couldn't walk properly.